


don't tell chanyeol

by heephrodisiac



Series: don't tell [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, but not really smut, please don't be overwhelmed with the number of ksoo pairings, they’re harmless pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heephrodisiac/pseuds/heephrodisiac
Summary: It's supposed to be easy. All they have to do is not be suspicious. Acting like they haven't been dating for the past year for the sake of his best friend who doesn't want anyone dating his younger stepbrother shouldn't be that difficult, right? They soon discover that it's not easy as they initially anticipated it to be.alternativelyWhy the fuck is it so hard to tell my best friend I'm dating his stepbrother?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: don't tell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041457
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	don't tell chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i've been working on this for quite a while now. the idea literally came from parks and recreation's don't be suspicious and now i've got this long ass fic. it has two parts btw :) enjoy reading!

“I could totally hook you two up man! Yifan is single and has been crushing on you for the longest time.” Kyungsoo winces. “I’ll give him your nu— hey are you listening?”

He hums noncommittally, not really paying attention but he’s not about to tell him that. He knows Chanyeol only means well, like he always does. It’s just that they could have had this certain conversation without Jongin around. Not that he would agree to it. He wouldn’t. _Of course_ he wouldn’t. What bothers him is the fact that his boyfriend is witnessing how he’s being set up with someone else and that doesn’t sit well with him.

Chanyeol’s not to blame, he supposes. The man is simply unaware of the nature of his relationship with his younger stepbrother. If he finds out, he would flip. Exactly why he and Jongin had a mutual agreement to keep it from him until he eases into the idea that someone deserves to date his stepbrother.

It’s supposed to be easy. Until it’s not.

A year into their secret relationship, Kyungsoo realises that he’s had enough of pretending that Jongin isn’t anything to him aside from being his best friend’s stepbrother. Sitting with Jongin and their friends during lunch but not able to hold his hand or wipe his mouth when he eats messily is starting to take a toll on him. He just wants to take care of Jongin outside the confines of his bedroom. They’ve wasted a year. He can’t possibly waste more. He isn’t about to spend the rest of his college life keeping their relationship a secret. He is proud of Jongin, damn it.

“Yah!” He jumps at the sudden interruption, and as if the jumpscare isn’t bad enough, he feels himself being shoved to the side, his hands automatically gripping the edge of the cafeteria table so he doesn’t fall off his seat. A string of expletives is on the tip of his tongue but instead, he opts to shoot Chanyeol a glare.

_Asshole._

“Hyung why did you do that?” Jongin, who’s sitting across them, asks Chanyeol with his brows furrowed. Kyungsoo suppresses the smile that’s threatening to form on his lips. He knows that look too well. Jongin is starting to get upset at his brother. “He could’ve been hurt!”

“But was he?” Chanyeol shoots back. “It wasn’t even a hard shove.” He then reasons out as if that would justify his actions. “If Kyungsoo just listened to me then his lovelife wouldn’t be non-existent.”

Kyungsoo begs to disagree, however. His lovelife is quite the opposite. Thriving, if he may say so. He rolls his eyes at Chanyeol before his gaze shifts to Jongin who’s already straightup sulking, slumped back in his chair. Even Sehun, Jongin’s best friend, glances at the younger man worriedly. Kyungsoo groans inwardly, racking his brain for ways to comfort his lover without hinting at their relationship. He attempts to make eye contact with Jongin who eventually meets his eyes. They briefly stare at each other before Kyungsoo decides _fuck it_ and shifts in his seat, inching forward so that he’s much closer to the table.

As discreetly as his position allows him, he scoots a bit more until his thighs are touching Jongin’s. He tunes Chanyeol out because screw him, his insistence, and nonstop blabbing about his “lack of lovelife”. Jongin seems to have been doing the same thing because his boyfriend’s eyes are on him, looking positively confused. He says nothing as he traps Jongin’s thighs in between his, squeezing it gently in hopes that it would provide him a bit of comfort.

The smile Jongin sends his way is priceless.

“Yes? Why are you smiling at each other?”

Kyungsoo scoffs at their interrupted moment. Out of sheer irritation, he hits Chanyeol’s arm with a clenched fist, the taller male furiously rubs at the sore spot. “We telepathically agreed that you’re an idiot.”

“Am not.” Chanyeol mumbles, hand still nursing his arm. “What are you so mad about? Come on, Yifan’s not half bad. And he genuinely likes you.”

“I’m not interested.”

“But he is! At least that makes one of you! I’m sure if you just spend a bit of time with him you’ll—”

“I’m sure if I hear another peep from you I’ll—”

“Hey guys!” Kyungsoo looks up at the newcomer and fights the urge to bang his head on the table.

_What a timing._

He squeezes Jongin’s thigh that’s still snug in between his own. _Don’t worry_ is the message he wants to send him. With his boyfriend’s faint nod, a nod so subtle that only trained eyes like his would notice, a wave of relief washes over him.

If there’s something Kyungsoo wants to do, it’s to hurl his chopsticks toward Chanyeol’s head for abandoning his seat so Yifan could take his place beside him. Despite the situation, it’s funny. Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol, three impressively tall men squished together at the other side of their lunch table whilst there’s so much space on his side because it’s just him and Yifan. Yifan who’s not too subtly scooting closer to him. _Ugh._

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” the man greets.

“Hi Yifan.” he responds plainly, poking the rice he hasn’t finished eating. Well, there goes his appetite. He picks up a chicken wing from his food tray to give it to Jongin when Yifan grabs his hand, causing him to drop the food on the tray. “What the fu—”

“Your hand is injured!”

“It’s not injured.” He says, trying to snatch his hand back but to no avail. It’s not an injury but a burn from when he was taking out his homemade pizza from the oven for him and Jongin a few days ago. The way Yifan is running the pad of his thumb along the burn mark is making him feel quite disgusted if he were to be honest. He absolutely does not want anyone he isn’t that familiar with touching him in any way aside from his family, friends, and his boyfriend who he’s sure is seething right at this moment, so he yanks his hand from Yifan’s grip once more. “Can I please have my hand back?” Kyungsoo’s words seem kind but his tone is anything but.

He could feel an oncoming headache when Yifan _still_ doesn’t let go. He’s about to unleash a string of incredibly creative words when his wrist is grabbed and forcefully jerked away from Yifan’s hold. The move startles most people on the table except for one— the culprit.

“He said he wants his hand back.” says Sehun icily and without a hint of expression on his face as he gently releases his hold on Kyungsoo’s wrist. The younger man squished in between his boyfriend and his best friend gives him a knowing look. He nods in acknowledgement, making a mental note to thank him later.

The rest of their lunch period is painfully awkward.

  
  
  
  
  


“Does he have a fucking hand fetish or something? I swear everytime he’s around he just tries and tries to hold your hand.”

“Want me to cut my hand off and give it to him?”

It’s meant as a joke, however, Jongin stops pacing around his room and looks at him in horror. “You wouldn’t!”

Kyungsoo looks up from his laptop and grins at his flabbergasted boyfriend. "I wouldn’t.”

“Hyung!" Jongin whines, taking long strides toward him on the bed which dips at the added weight. Arms are soon wrapped around his waist, and Jongin’s chin is perched on his right shoulder comfortably. “Not a good joke.”

“Did you actually think I would do that?” Kyungsoo is amused, if anything.

“Well, _no_. But I know you’d do a lot of things for me.”

“That,” He puts a hand on top of Jongin’s and squeezes it. “My love, is true.”

It’s moments like this he cherishes the most. Ultimately, despite his frustration over being each other’s dirty little secret, he tries to not get bothered by the fact that they’re constantly holed up in his room. What matters is that no one else is there to judge them. He can shower Jongin with kisses without a care in the world. Show him how much he loves him with no fear of being heard. Declare his devotion and passion for the younger man without having to be told that he does not deserve Jongin. That no one does for he knows it’s not true.

Because _he does_ , as arrogant and selfish as that may sound.

He truly does. Jongin made him believe so.

And he keeps on proving it time and time again. Not to anyone else. But to Jongin, because Jongin is the only one that matters.

“I hate Chanyeol hyung.” Kyungsoo only hums, knowing there’s no truth nor malice to Jongin’s words.

“Remind me to thank Sehun later.”

“Already did. Said he’d keep on looking out for us.”

He chuckles. “I adore that kid. When's his birthday again?”

Kyungsoo tilts his head a bit to give Jongin more access to his neck when the latter starts peppering it with soft kisses. “Months ago.” Jongin responds, obviously distracted.

“Christmas then…” Kyungsoo says. It comes out more like a breathy moan as Jongin sucks that spot under his jaw which sends tingles down his spine.

Jongin all but sucks harder.

  
  
  
  
  


The hickey, unfortunately, doesn’t go unnoticed.

Of course it wouldn’t be. It is, admittedly, idiotic of him to assume that it wouldn’t. He should have bothered to cover it with something, _anything_ , just so he wouldn’t have to explain himself to someone. Especially if that someone has hawk eyes like Chanyeol.

So to say, Kyungsoo spends their first period trying to ignore all the clumsily scrunched up paper balls Chanyeol’s been aiming at his head. At one point, he finds himself almost unable to suppress the urge to hurl his shoe at the man’s head. But that would disrupt the class, and doing extra work doesn't sound all too appealing when he could be spending time with Jongin after classes.

So he takes a deep breath and ignores him.

At least up until the second period. Even after they’ve changed classrooms, Chanyeol hasn’t stopped with his agenda, throwing and throwing things his way. It’s only when he feels something more solid than paper balls hit him on the head does Kyungsoo decide he’s had enough. A curse is on the tip of his tongue, ready to pounce on Chanyeol who’s right behind him. He wishes their seating plan isn’t inconvenient so it’d be easier to give him a beating.

But he can’t.

Because Chanyeol is incredibly tall hence he can only sit from the middle to the back row by their professor’s request. Apparently, a handful of students have complained about him obstructing their view during lectures. And considering how their university doesn’t have tiered style classrooms, Chanyeol complied with little to no objection.

Without having much of an option, he decides to time it perfectly. The moment Ms. Moon turns around to write something on the whiteboard, he twists his torso to face a gaping Chanyeol. "Quit it! You’re wasting trees!” he shout-whispers, not forgetting to glare at him.

“Then just take the damn thing.” Chanyeol whispers back. A stupid attempt at a whisper, really, because it successfully catches the attention of the professor who throws them both a pointed look before resuming her task at hand. Kyungsoo groans internally, moodily snatching the folded paper from his lame excuse of a best friend.

_is that from yifan :(_

As soon he reads the contents of the paper, he throws caution to the wind and finally hurls his shoe at Chanyeol’s head. Extra schoolwork be damned.

  
  
  
  
  


They don’t get extra work for misbehaving. What they get, however, is a pretty good scolding from their professor. That was alright, Kyungsoo thinks, as long as he isn’t robbed off of his time with his boyfriend.

Every so often, he marvels at how much Jongin occupies his mind. Maybe he’s too drunk in love. _Maybe_ , no matter how many times he pushes the thought to the farthest part of his mind and manages to fool himself into thinking that _it’s okay if we can’t go out of my room as long as I’m with Jongin_ , it really is _not_ okay. He aches and craves for the day when he could proudly hold hands with Jongin in front of his best friend and the general public.

Until then, he could only love him freely in private.

By the time lunch rolls around and they’re walking to the cafeteria, Chanyeol is still nursing a bruised forehead, Jongin and Sehun are already at their table, and across them is Yifan, on the same spot as yesterday.

He curses inwardly, glancing at Chanyeol who thankfully is still unaware of their table situation, and then power walks to their table, sliding into the space beside Jongin. He’s not about to indulge Yifan, _no_.

Kyungsoo is truly grateful that they share the same lunch break with the two younger men this semester and how they’re all in the same faculty— he and Chanyeol being Music Production majors, and Jongin and Sehun taking Dance Performance.

“Hey hyung,” Jongin greets. It looks like a normal greeting, but the same cannot be said if one looks under the table. Jongin’s legs are spread widely that his left thigh is touching Kyungsoo’s right one.

“Hi Sehun,” Kyungsoo greets back, extending his right arm to reach out behind the younger men, patting Sehun’s back, “Jongin,” and then Jongin’s, where his hand lingers a bit longer than necessary. He then faces Yifan who’s looking at him in anticipation. “Yifan, hello."

Yifan grins, seemingly not bothered that he ditched the seat beside him. “Kyungsoo! Want me to get you something to eat?”

“Not necessary.” They turn their heads to Sehun who pushes a carton of strawberry milk and a sandwich toward him. He smiles, knowing who it’s actually from.

“Thanks, Sehun.”

“Yah!” Chanyeol has finally decided to grace them with his presence, towering over all of them as he points an accusing finger at Kyungsoo. “You? And Sehun?”

Kyungsoo splutters at the implication. “Excuse me? No— _what_? No!”

Before he could sprinkle Chanyeol with more _nice_ words, Sehun speaks up. “Hyung, chill. Here.” The youngest then hands Chanyeol a carton of plain milk and a sandwich.

“Oh,” Chanyeol blinks, and then frowns. “Why does Kyungsoo get strawberry milk and I get a plain one?”

Sehun shrugs.

  
  
  
  
  


The thing is, Jongin isn’t always available to go to Kyungsoo’s house. First of all, that would be highly suspicious. They cannot abuse using Sehun as an excuse. Sehun has places to go, practices to attend (sometimes with Jongin), and things to do. If by any chance he crosses paths with Chanyeol on a day he’s supposedly with Jongin, it would be a huge problem.

And then there’s college.

Apart from academics being downright demanding, he and Jongin also have to attend practices for their respective department’s recital which happens every semester. Think of it as their finals. So yes, it could get hectic that is why Kyungsoo is more often than not clingy when Jongin is around.

Chanyeol is a protective brother in general. Even more so when it comes to Jongin’s dating life. It was during a night out which resulted into a heart-to-heart talk did Kyungsoo find out that it stemmed from his parents’ divorce. So when his father was remarried to Jongin’s mother, he vowed to protect his new little brother from anyone that could cause him potential heartbreak. And by doing that, Jongin has learned to never bother with crushes— information he picked up from Jongin during the time they were still skirting around each other. Always keeping his interest in someone to himself. Not when Chanyeol would purposely push them away. Including people with the purest intentions.

What was once heartwarming had unknowingly become a burden.

_“You think we should tell him?”_

Kyungsoo looks up from his English homework and stares at the virtual Jongin on his phone screen. His phone is propped up on a stack of books which doesn’t just give his boyfriend a perfect view of his upper body, it also allows him to work on his assignment whilst they converse. Jongin on speakerphone, just how Kyungsoo also likes it. The visuals from their video call and the way Jongin’s voice echoes throughout his room somehow makes up for his physical absence. Except, of course, when their Facetime session turns less than kid-friendly. Kyungsoo has the decency to use his earphones, not wanting to scar his parents and risk being grounded for engaging in such an activity. Not that he knows their stance when it comes to their son having sex. They haven’t had the birds and the bees talk and honestly, Kyungsoo prefers it that way. He’s pretty knowledgeable about it at this point.

“Frankly, I want to crash the Broadcast Club’s broadcast and announce it to the whole uni during lunch to get it over with.”

_“I’ll come with you hyung.”_ Jongin says with an amused chuckle.

Glancing at his homework, Kyungsoo chooses to procrastinate, slamming his workbook close. He can finish it before classes start. English is one of the easier subjects for him anyway. Right now, he wants to focus on his boyfriend who seems to have vanished on the screen. “Jongin?” A frown mars his features. What could he be doing?

It doesn’t take long before Jongin's face pops on the screen again. "Sorry hyung. My lips are chapped. Had to rummage my bag for this.” he says, waving a tube of lip balm at the camera.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are glued to the screen as Jongin swipes the balm on his lips. He couldn’t look away even if he wants to. Not with the way the product seems to glide smoothly on his boyfriend’s plump lips despite it being supposedly _chapped_. It almost makes Kyungsoo jealous of the lip product, pathetically so that he can’t help but glare at the offending item. Jongin, of course, notices and has the audacity to press his lips lightly against the tip of the lip balm after putting its cap back on all the while staring at him. As if that isn’t enough, Jongin’s tongue darts out, licking his lower lip ever so slowly for a sole reason— he knows it drives Kyungsoo crazy.

“My dick’s not _that_ small.” Kyungsoo glowers.

Jongin guffaws. “You’re not, by any means, _small_ , bubba. I’m sorry you’re just fun to tease. But if you need assurance, your dick is what my a—”

The sound of the door bursting open startles them both. He’s about to check if it’s his own when he hears an all too familiar voice. _“Yo Nini, what do you want for_ —”

The screen immediately turns black. Jongin must have scrambled to flip his phone. Kyungsoo doesn’t hang up yet but mutes his mic despite knowing his boyfriend is wearing earphones. Just in case.

_“Hyung! You should learn how to knock!”_

Chanyeol laughs. _“I learned. I know how to. I just didn’t.”_ He cannot see what’s going on but his stomach almost dropped at his best friend’s next words. _"You talking to anyone? Someone I know?”_

_“What’s it to you?”_ Jongin retorts. _“Was I being loud?”_

He blinks, and then wonders if this is the part where they’ll be exposed. It should be fine, he supposes, although he’s not sure if he likes how his secret relationship could potentially be exposed because he and Jongin were talking about _his_ dick out of all things.

_“So you are talking to someone! Who is it? Tell me. I need to know who that is.”_

_“Why? Are you going to tell the person to stay away from me? Just like what you did to the others?”_

_“Jongin don’t be ridiculous. I’m just looking out for you.”_

_“Hyung, please. Leave me alone. Please.”_

It goes silent for a while before a door closing is heard. Immediately, he unmutes his mic and waits for Jongin to show his face once more. And when he does, it breaks Kyungsoo’s heart. The unshed tears in his eyes, the crease in his eyebrows, and the desperation in his voice earlier. It’s unfair how Jongin _has_ to beg his brother as if that's the only way for him to stop meddling.

“I love you.” he says.

It’s not going to magically make Chanyeol accept that Jongin is a grown man who is capable of making his own decisions especially when it comes to the matters of the heart. It’s not going to make him realise that someone out there is willing to do everything in his power to keep the smile on Jongin’s face. _It’s not._ What it is is a simple and yet solid reminder that Kyungsoo is _there_. Despite everything and everyone, he’s there ready to shower Jongin with all the love he deserves.

_“I love you too, hyung.”_

Telling Chanyeol could wait.

  
  
  
  
  


“Jongin has a boyfriend.”

Kyungsoo briefly looks up from his book to watch his best friend plop down ungracefully beside him on the bed. He’s always liked Chanyeol’s bed. It's soft but not too soft that it’d swallow him whole. It also makes him wonder if it feels the same to be in Jongin’s bed. He had seen his room only a couple times back when Jongin was _just_ his best friend’s younger brother. There was no reason for him to stay there for more than a minute when all he had to do was call Jongin for dinner everytime he stayed the night.

He winces slightly as Chanyeol’s rather long arm hits his thigh. With a sigh, he rearranges his position, sitting up so his back is resting comfortably on the headboard. “Why do you say so? And lie down properly. The sheets are now all crumpled.” he chastises.

“I appreciate your concern for my bed.” Chanyeol grumbles but obeys him anyway. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but heave out a long-suffering sigh, yet again, as his best friend struggles to sit up without pulling off the sheets.

His gaze then lands at the digital clock on Chanyeol’s desk. Only an hour more until Jongin finishes his practice. Perking up at the prospect of talking to his boyfriend later, he doesn’t notice Chanyeol invading his personal space until he feels weight on his lap— Chanyeol’s head. “Hey!” He wiggles his legs, raising a brow at the taller man’s antics. “Get off me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t budge. Instead, he presses his head harder onto his thigh. Kyungsoo gives up and lets himself be used as a pillow. “Cuddles, Soo. Heard him talking to someone last night.” There is something in Chanyeol’s voice. He sounds almost sad. Is he _that_ upset at the thought of Jongin having someone to love?

“Yeah?”

“Boyfriend’s someone older, it seems.” Kyungsoo stiffens up, actually nervous. Has Chanyeol figured it out? Whilst that is their goal, he hates for him to find out without Jongin around. They have agreed to do it together because that’s one thing when you’re in a relationship— you face problems _together_ . And if there’s someone who’d tell Chanyeol about their relationship, it would be _them_ . Not Jongin, not Kyungsoo alone. _Them_. With so many thoughts running through his head, he doesn’t bother reprimanding his best friend off even when he turns to his side, Chanyeol’s face now facing his stomach. He almost jumps, though, when he feels a poke on his soft belly. Chanyeol looks up at him, his eyes unreadable. “He called the person hyung. Do you have any idea who that could be?”

Kyungsoo is stumped. What is he supposed to say to that?

Lost for words, he finally sets his book down and places his hand on Chanyeol’s head, gently carding his fingers through his locks. Chanyeol is his best friend and he feels bad for keeping things from him. If the circumstances are different, he most likely would be the first to know. “Do you hate it?” he asks after a while.

“Hate what?”

“That he’s dating.”

Chanyeol shrugs, removes Kyungsoo’s hand that’s still combing through his hair and stares at it. “Your hand is really small, Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo should feel uncomfortable, but he isn’t because it’s Chanyeol. They’ve been friends long enough to know that when Chanyeol becomes _this_ affectionate, it means he’s in one of his moods. It’s impossible for his actions to have any hint of malice so Kyungsoo lets him.

“You just have huge ass hands.”

The taller man chuckles. “That’s right.” As if to prove his point, he presses their palms against each other. “Your hand is half the size of mine.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, snatching his hand away. “Don’t exaggerate.” Chanyeol takes it again. “Answer my question, Chanyeol.” he says.

Silence lingers for a brief moment. He keeps mum as Chanyeol stares hard at their hands as if it would provide the answer he needs. Chanyeol looks up at him once more, placing their joined hands in between his face and Kyungsoo’s stomach. “It depends on who it is.”

“What if it’s—”

“Hyung! Practice finished early— _oh_.” The door bursts open and Kyungsoo’s heart drops to his stomach. Jongin is staring at them intensely. He jerks his hand away from Chanyeol’s hold, his eyes silently pleading at his boyfriend to not misunderstand. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No!”

“Yes.”

He and Chanyeol answer at the same time which irks him so he pushes Chanyeol’s head away from his lap. But as he’s about to desperately explain the situation, Jongin has already walked off.

_Fuck._

The loud slam of Jongin’s bedroom door makes him feel a thousand times more miserable.

“I should probably talk to him.” he says, trying so hard to keep his voice stable. “He might misunderstand.”

“Let him be. He's stressed over his recital. He’s been all over the place lately.”

_It’s not the recital_ , Kyungsoo wants to say. “ _Still._ He’s a friend.” _Boyfriend. The love of my life._ “I also want to make sure he’s fine. He didn’t look okay when he walked out. You know I care about him… and Sehun. I-I’ll ask him about his boyfriend too. Or something.”

The longer he stays in Chanyeol’s room, the more Jongin would misunderstand, thus he gets off the bed. Whatever Chanyeol is telling him falls deaf on his ears.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo is ready to get his knuckles bruised from knocking on Jongin’s door repeatedly in case his boyfriend ignores him. To his surprise, however, the door is unlocked which does nothing to calm his nerves. Jongin knows he would follow.

“Jongin…” he calls out softly as he enters the room, making sure to lock the door after closing it. It’s dark save for the night light on the corner of the room which helps him make out a lump in the middle of the bed. He bites his lower lip. With each step he takes, he gathers more courage to face his angry lover. He stops at the foot of the bed, leaning down a little to poke at the lump. It doesn’t move. Knowing that poking won’t get him anywhere, he decides to brave the storm.

Kyungsoo gets under covers, immediately wrapping his arms around Jongin who’s curled up in a ball with a fist to his mouth. “Go away.” the younger man says in a muffled voice. His body is shaking and Kyungsoo feels like the biggest asshole on the planet.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says. Jongin stiffens in his arms. He presses a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. “I’m sorry because I made you cry, not because we were doing something behind your back. For the record, we weren’t. I should have known better than to let him touch me like that.”

“H-he _touched_ you?”

“What? No! Not like that, darling. Just…” He sighs, his hold on Jongin’s waist getting impossibly tighter. “Chanyeol is a bit too affectionate when he’s feeling down. He’s been like that ever since. Not once, baby, not once has he touched me inappropriately. If he had, we wouldn’t be friends anymore.”

“I didn’t… it was my first time… I didn’t think Chanyeol hyung was that touchy to you…”

“Only when he’s in a funk. And even then it’s completely platonic.” Kyungsoo reassures. “I wouldn’t even dare hurt you intentionally or otherwise. Well,” he pauses awkwardly as he remembers why they’re snuggled up in Jongin’s bedroom. “If we don’t count what happened today then… yeah.”

"His face was inches away from your crotch. If he sneezed he’d be face planting on your dick.”

Kyungsoo pinches his younger lover on the waist. The imagery makes him shudder. “The only one I want face planting on my dick is you.” His comment earns a laugh from Jongin. Kyungsoo smiles. As he unwinds his arms from Jongin’s torso, the latter presses his body closer to his. He then cups Jongin’s face with a hand whilst the other brushes away the bangs that got stuck on his sweaty forehead. “I owe you an explanation, at least. You know how your brother is.” he starts, his eyes staring right into Jongin’s curious ones. “He’s a huge bundle of energy. His energy is often high and he exudes so much positivity that when he crashes, he crashes hard. I witnessed it the first time when he flunked a project way back in our freshmen year. He took it real bad as it was our first project for a major subject and the professor was really disappointed. I didn’t know how to cheer him up. It felt odd because I’ve always seen him smile and joke around like an idiot. He came up to me one time and asked for a hug. Said it helps him. From then on, he asks for cuddles when he’s feeling out of sorts.”

The whole time he’s speaking, Kyungsoo doesn’t break their eye contact. Jongin _needs_ to know that he’s saying nothing but the truth. “It doesn’t happen often now. He asked for it a lot when we were still adjusting to college life,” he adds. “In fact, he hasn’t asked for anything since we started dating. Until now. He sounded really upset.”

It takes a while for Jongin to respond. Kyungsoo doesn’t rush him. He’ll give him the whole night to think if he wants to. If he needs it. But Jongin doesn’t need the whole night. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop the smile that decorates his face when Jongin leans close to plant a kiss on his lips. “Is it bad that I don’t want you to give him any more cuddles even when he’s sad?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No more cuddling other people anymore. I promise.”

“I know it’s selfish because he’s sad and all, but just thinking about it makes me feel uncomfortable. I can’t even tell him you’re my boyfriend and then I find out he gets free cuddles from you?”

“Surely there are other ways to cheer him up, love. So don’t overwork your pretty little head. Stop thinking too much about it.”

“I love you hyung. I really do.”

Kyungsoo’s heart soars at the confession like it’s the first time they’re saying it even when it’s not. “I love you too Jongin. _So much_.”

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo thinks, as he pulls the younger male impossibly closer to him, that it’s probably not a good idea to overstay his welcome in his room. Mostly because of Chanyeol, not the owner of the room himself. He figures if he stays any longer, his best friend might kick Jongin’s door open and demand why it’s taking so long for them to converse. However, he nor Jongin doesn’t want to let go, blissfully content in each other’s embrace.

He’s always liked Chanyeol’s bed, but he has recently discovered that Jongin’s bed trumps his any day. Both are soft and comfortable but Chanyeol’s bed doesn’t have Jongin on it. So that, by default, makes Jongin’s bed a clear winner.

“I really should go.” he says despite not making a move to get up.

“Hm… hope you don't have to.” Jongin says with a sigh, almost slurring. Practice _and_ the emotional distress he went through not too long ago must have worn him out. And that is Kyungsoo’s cue to leave.

“Sure but, _Chanyeol_. I’ll just make up an excuse if he asks anything. You stay here and get some rest. I’ll call you when I get home.”

With a heavy heart, he detaches himself from the younger male and gets up, smoothing his shirt with a hand whilst attempting to fix his mussed hair with the other. “Call me, hyung? Mkay? Love you.”

Jongin can barely keep his eyes open and Kyungsoo chuckles at that before leaning down to press a soft kiss on his lips. “Just sleep first. I love you too.” A minute is how long it takes for Jongin to stop fighting sleep. Being the fussy boyfriend that he is, Kyungsoo brushes away the fringe from Jongin’s face and rearranges his blanket so his feet don’t stick out of it. “Sleep well, darling.” he whispers close to his ear and then straightens up before turning on his heels to walk out of the room.

When he stops by Chanyeol’s room to grab his bag, he expects to be bombarded with questions. Instead, an empty room greets him.

He finds Chanyeol in the living room who notices the bag slung over his shoulder. “Leaving already? How’s the brat?” Kyungsoo only raises a brow at the comment. Jongin is by no means a brat. “He mad?”

“Just fatigued from all the practice. He’s fine now though. Sleeping it off, actually.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “What, did you sing him to sleep?”

He shrugs. “I might have. I’ll be on my way.”

Chanyeol springs out of the couch to walk him to the door. “Hey, I’ll call you when you get home okay?” If Kyungsoo finds that weird, he doesn’t say anything about it. He only hums to let Chanyeol know he’s listening.

“See ya!” He says as he steps out of the apartment unit, only to be pulled back by the wrist. “Chanyeol! Wha—”

“See you tomorrow, Soo.” Chanyeol mumbles, plants a kiss on his forehead, and promptly pushes him back out of the apartment. The door slams close behind him.

The suddenness of everything renders him speechless.

_What the fuck?_

Chanyeol doesn’t call that night. He wouldn’t have answered anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


He finds it strange.

Forehead kisses are not supposed to feel strange. It could very well be a friendly gesture— a friendly affection that doesn’t need much dwelling onto. But this is Chanyeol. The same person who doesn’t give random forehead kisses — or any kind of kiss for that matter — even on the days he’s feeling down and needing cuddles. They don’t kiss. They never kissed. They draw the line at harmless cuddling. So this, _this_ is new and all it does is make him upset.

Does it mean anything? It shouldn’t, right? Kyungsoo hopes, _prays_ , it doesn’t on Chanyeol’s part. Because should it mean something, _anything_ to Chanyeol then their most-prized friendship would be in jeopardy.

On the other hand, it might mean absolutely nothing and Kyungsoo’s just overreacting. That, he could handle. So he settles for that one. After all, it’s easier to sweep things under the rug when one's not comfortable about it.

As it turns out, he’s not the only one who sweeps the incident under the rug. Chanyeol does, too, and the relief it brings him is incredible. The taller man shows up during their first period like nothing odd ever transpired the night before. Kyungsoo’s more than fine with that. He wouldn’t have to be so awkward around his best friend, Jongin wouldn’t have to feel threatened, and he could spare himself unnecessary stress. It is, he decides, what’s best for everyone.

The morning passes by without a hitch and he couldn’t wait to meet Jongin at lunch.

  
  
  
  
  


“Missed you. Missed you so much.” Jongin mumbles against his lips. When they agreed to meet up at Jongin’s private practice room before lunch, he didn’t expect to be pressed against the wall the moment he stepped foot inside. “What did you tell hyung?”

“Headache. Infirmary. Medicine.” His ability to construct complete sentences diminishes as Jongin nuzzles his neck as if he’s scenting him. Sometimes Kyungsoo wishes it works that way with humans as well. Things would be less complicated if people could smell Jongin’s scent on him.

He hooks a leg around his boyfriend’s waist as the latter’s lips latch onto a spot on his neck, gently nipping at the skin before hungrily sucking on it as if his future depends on it. Kyungsoo’s cock twitches in his pants, his hips unconsciously bucking. He lets a moan escape his lips as his crotch rubs against Jongin’s thigh. If anyone were to see them, he'd look and sound like a man starved for sex. Kyungsoo doesn't think he’d mind. He also doesn’t mind Jongin tugging off his bomber jacket, the piece of clothing falling on the floor with a thud.

Jongin detaches his lips from his neck. With the way it’s throbbing, he knows he’s marked him real good. His boyfriend stares at him, his eyes clouded with lust, his lips red and swollen from all the sucking, and Kyungsoo almost whimpers at the sight. “Fuck me.” he says, no shame in his voice.

Jongin smirks. “You look so hot and bothered, _hyung_. It’s a good look on you. I’d let you walk around campus like that, with a hickey on your neck for everyone to see.” Kyungsoo whimpers this time, his hips developing a mind of its own as it desperately grinds against Jongin’s still clothed thigh for a much needed friction. Jongin grips on to his waist tightly causing him to abruptly halt. “You’ll come in your pants if you don’t stop.” The younger man whispers, his hot breath fanning across Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo’s gaze flicks across the room and his breath hitches. Right in front of them is a mirror. Jongin’s back is turned against it and whilst Kyungsoo’s body is covered by his much larger frame, he could still see his own face and how dazed he actually looks. Through the mirror, he lets his eyes travel from Jongin’s back to his toned arms that are fortunately not hidden by his black muscle tee. “Fuck.”

Jongin lets out a breathy laugh, seeming to have noticed his gawking. “Like what you see, _hyung_? You gonna watch yourself get fucked?” He shudders, nodding feverishly. He could feel himself growing harder by the second.

“Gonna…” He gulps audibly, already feeling a bit frustrated because why isn’t Jongin wrecking him yet? This isn’t the time for unhurried, passionate sex. They’re in the university practice room where anyone could barge in and the thrill of getting caught exhilarates him in more ways than one. He’s only getting more and more needy and desperate as time stretches on. So desperate, so hard and leaking that he doesn't care if Jongin haphazardly shoves his dick up his ass. He’d bear the pain. He just wants Jongin to do something. _Anything._ He needs it rough. He needs it fast. He needs it hard.

He needs it _now_.

“Gonna watch you fuck me. Split me open with your cock.” The growl Jongin lets out sends his cock twitching in his pants yet again. “Jongin,” Jongin hums. “If your fingers aren’t inside me in three seconds, I’m going to fuck _you_ real hard you won’t be able to practice for your recital for a week.”

Jongin complies.

  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo doesn’t wish for a lot of things. But right now, he wishes no one would notice something amiss with his appearance. He believes he looks fine and has made sure to remove any trace that would scream _thoroughly fucked_. Still, even if they’ve agreed that Jongin should leave for the cafeteria first because they cannot possibly show up together, a part of him is still paranoid.

_Everything should be fine_ , he convinces himself. _No one knows_.

“Kyungsoo!” The sudden mention of his name startles him and he almost screams in surprise when an arm is wrapped around his shoulder. “I was just about to look for you and Chanyeol!”

His shoulders sag when he recognises the face. “Baekhyun? Since when were you back? How was Edinburgh?”

Baekhyun is a Visual Arts student he and Chanyeol met at a party during their freshmen year. He’s from a different building and stops by often to visit his Dance Performance friends, and sometimes him and Chanyeol. “Great!” he says with a grin. “Don’t they offer a Student Exchange Program here?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Not right now. Don’t think I’m interested even."

Why would he leave Jongin to study in a different country for months when he could study _and_ be with Jongin in his home country? That would make no sense.

“Soo,” He glances at his friend who’s looking at him like he’s a specimen to be observed. “Why are you here in the practice rooms?” Baekhyun’s eyes narrow at him. “Music students have their own practice studios, don’t you?”

“W-what?” he splutters indignantly.

“A little birdie told me, my friend Yixing actually, that he heard moans from a private practice room when he passed by it.” Kyungsoo gulps, forcing himself not to lose eye contact with Baekhyun. _If you break contact he’d think you’re being shady_ , he mentally tells himself. “You don’t happen to know who they are, no?” The Music Production student shakes his head vigorously. It’s stupid, honestly. His reaction is literally giving himself away. But Baekhyun is making him irrationally nervous. What else is he supposed to do? Baekhyun stares at him for an uncomfortably long time before nodding. “Alright, Soo. Let’s have lunch?”

  
  
  
  
  


“People had sex in one of the private practice rooms at the Dance Department.”

Baekhyun’s announcement earns a variety of reactions from the people occupying their usual table— Jongin chokes on his soda, Sehun slaps Jongin’s back, Chanyeol has a frown marring his face, Yifan looks more amused than anything, and he, Kyungsoo, feels like his brain just short circuited. He keeps his composure though, glancing at Jongin who seems to have recovered from hacking up a lung.

Baekhyun is not exactly known to be the most tactful person, often inducing reactions as such from people he’s conversing with. It’s just how he is and people who know him well enough know they could potentially choke on air whilst holding a conversation with him.

His boyfriend sends him a discreet questioning look to which he silently responds with a furrow of his brows.

“You made them lose their appetite.” he tells Baekyun instead. The Visual Arts major doesn’t look the least bit bothered by the comment as he takes the vacant seat beside Chanyeol. Kyungsoo eyes the lone unclaimed spot beside Jongin, grins inwardly, and then turns to Baekhyun. “I’ll get food. Want anything?”

“I’ll get what you’re having.”

Kyungsoo hums in response before turning away. When he’s a few steps away from their table, he fishes out his phone from his pocket to open the messaging app. His fingers move rapidly across the screen as he composes a message.

**to: nini ❤**

_he ambushed me outside the restroom_

_yixing heard but they don’t know who_

It doesn’t take long for him to receive a response. He briefly wonders if Jongin has his phone on silent.

**from: nini ❤**

_they’re talking about it and baekhyun hyung’s edinburgh trip. i’m nervous :(_

_yifan hyung just asked him who he thinks they are and he’s being all weird about it like he knows something_

_hyung :( hurry up_

Kyungsoo groans, cursing Baekhyun in his head. Maybe Baekhyun wouldn’t notice if he _accidentally_ dumps a spoonful of salt on his baked mac. Once he pays for the food and drinks, he pockets his phone and makes his way back to their spot. He’s come to a decision not to tell Jongin about how he thinks Baekhyun probably has an idea that one half of the couple getting it on inside the practice room is him. He’d rather not risk him having a panic attack.

“Right Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo would respond if he knows what he’s agreeing to. But he doesn’t, so he wordlessly takes the seat beside Jongin. “What’s he talking about?” he asks his boyfriend as he hands Baekhyun his food and soda. Jongin only stares at him.

“Thanks, Soo. Told them I met you at the Dance Department’s practice rooms.”

Beside him, he could feel Jongin stiffening in his seat. His jaw clenches, an attempt to try to keep his cool. He is not going to let Baekhyun break him. “Yeah.” he answers coolly.

“You were supposed to be at the infirmary.” Chanyeol chimes in, his tone accusing and the frown on his face still present. “You said you had a headache.”

“Yeah, well,” _Yeah, well,_ is right because how is he going to bullshit his way out of this? “I _was_. I went there and got the meds but I wasn’t feeling all too hungry for lunch yet so I roamed around the building just for the heck of it. Then I had to piss so I got in the restroom and met Baekhyun on my way out. Look, can we talk about something else? I’m not really interested in someone else’s sex life.”

“Uh huh.” Baekhyun is nodding but his eyes are trained on his neck and Kyungsoo feels his heart drop to his stomach knowing he’s been found out. He shoves a forkful of baked mac in his mouth, the bland taste assaulting his taste buds, and pretends that his friend isn’t overtly staring at the hickey that’s peeking out from underneath his jacket collar.

  
  
  
  
  


“He knows!” Kyungsoo uncharacteristically wails whilst being sandwiched by Jongin and Sehun as they make their way to the hotpot restaurant. He made a promise to buy them a meal after a week of intense dance practices. Of course it’s also to thank Sehun for being such a great help for the past few days. “Byun Baekhyun knows and before we know it I’ll be labeled as the campus slut.”

To his left, Sehun chuckles lightly. “That’s too much hyung. He’s not like that. Baekhyun hyung just probably wants you to come clean to him.”

Kyungsoo tilts his head up at him and frowns. “If I do he’d ask who the other man is and I can’t just say a random name!”

“Then don’t?” Jongin says. The back of their hands keeps on brushing against each other, testing Kyungsoo’s self-control. He wants to do nothing but grab a hold of Jongin’s hand, however, that would be too reckless of him. They are in public and whilst that normally wouldn’t bother him, the possibility of Chanyeol bumping into them isn’t exactly slim to none.

He groans. “I can’t believe we’ve gone from not knowing how to tell Chanyeol to keeping it a secret from Baekhyun as well. As if telling your brother isn’t hard enough.”

“Why don’t we tell Baekhyun hyung? That way it’ll be easier to tell Chanyeol hyung. Won’t it?”

Kyungsoo contemplates for a while before shaking his head. “That won’t do, darling. We have to tell Chanyeol first no matter what. It’s a given he’s going to go ballistic when he finds out, imagine how hysterical he’d get when he discovers we told Baekhyun first.” Sehun hums, seemingly agreeing with him.

Jongin clicks his tongue. “I told Sehun first though.”

“Ah, but,” the said man retorts. “I saw you making out in the practice room so technically you only confirmed what was obvious. I think it’s your fate to be exposed in practice rooms anyway. I suggest inviting Chanyeol hyung in a room whilst you two are snogging.”

Kyungsoo bursts out in laughter but he’d be lying if he says he’s not considering it.

  
  
  


**from: nini ❤**

_hyung hyung my lovely hyung_

_practice is cancelled today_

_you free later? i’ll come over?_

**to: nini ❤**

_love:( chanyeol and i are going to be holed up in the studio for the night_

_gotta polish our song_

_jongdae’s about to start practice singing it just in time for our recital_

**from: nini ❤**

_bummer :(_

Kyungsoo sighs. It’s an opportunity missed but he promises Jongin he’ll make it up to him with a date on the weekend. It’s been a while since they’ve gone on a proper date. Academics and recital practices drain them out so much that by the time the weekend rolls around, they’d rather spend it cuddled up in Kyungsoo’s room.

_Ah_ , Kyungsoo thinks, perhaps Jongin wouldn’t mind if he splurges on their date. That Michelin star restaurant everyone’s been raving about seems nice. Quite pricey, but nothing Kyungsoo couldn’t afford with his allowance and a bit of the money he’s saved up for times like this. It would be a pity if they don’t give it a chance. Spoiling Jongin rotten is something he absolutely loves.

The idea brightens up his mood in an instant and he pockets his phone, finally able to focus on his professor as he babbles on about mix techniques.

  
  
  
  
  


With his quiet disposition, it’s in his second nature to be observant. So when three hours into their studio session and his best friend still has not uttered more than ten words to him, he knows something is up. Putting his pen down, he turns to his right and watches Chanyeol, the man’s eyes trained on the computer screen whilst his fingers are busy with the keyboard. Early on in their session, they have agreed to focus on the tasks they assigned each other when they started the whole thing. Kyungsoo is to be responsible for going over the lyrics whilst Chanyeol would be overseeing what they’ve done with the melody so far.

For their recital this semester, they decided to work as a pair on a genre that’s out of their comfort zones. _Ballad_. Their personal styles differ— Kyungsoo’s being R&B and Chanyeol is mainly a hip hop kind of guy which makes it all the more perfect. As music producers in the future, it is expected of them to not shy away from experimenting with different genres. So this, they know, would be good for them.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asks gently when Chanyeol notices his eyes on him. His brows raise in amusement as the taller male shoves an upturned palm at him. “What?”

“A penny.” Chanyeol responds. “For my thoughts.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t fight the laugh that spills out of his lips. He slides a hand in his pocket and fishes out a coin, handing it to his expectant best friend. “Just wanted to know what’s bothering you. You’ve been oddly quiet. Not really the Chanyeol I know.” he admits. Chanyeol plays with the penny in his hand, looking quite thoughtful. “You know you can tell me everything, right?”

Chanyeol chuckles. It sounds distant, however. “Not _everything_ , Soo.”

Fair enough, Kyungsoo muses. Even he couldn’t find it in himself to tell Chanyeol everything including the most important thing he has yet to confess. He’s not about to force anything out of the man though. As his best friend, he at least needs to be understanding of him. “Just whatever you can then.”

Chanyeol looks as thoughtful as he was a few moments ago. There is something about his expression Kyungsoo couldn’t decipher. “Have you ever been in love?”

_Oh._

Love is a dangerous subject for him, although not in the way anyone would think. If one asks Kyungsoo about love, he only has one answer— Jongin.

What is love?

It’s a myriad of things that all point back to Jongin. It could be as simple as the way his eyes form into crescents when Kyungsoo cracks a lame joke or as intricate as how his body moves ever so gracefully when he performs a routine. That’s how Jongin is— enthralling.

Love is fighting over useless things and making up within an hour because sleeping is next to impossible knowing there’s pent up anger toward each other. Love is being unable to look away once his gaze settles on Jongin, all the while fighting the urge to get down on one knee, uncaring if they’re _too young_ in other people’s eyes because his whole being is desperately, desperately screaming how he wants to spend forever with him. Love is knowing that despite all the obstacles they may have to face, it doesn’t matter at the end of the day as long as they go through it with their fingers firmly intertwined.

_Together._

So yes, if one asks Kyungsoo about love, he would happily tell them all about it in a way that is impossible for them not to fall in love with Jongin.

His past self would be in disbelief at how much of a sap he has become. That’s fine, he thinks. Nothing has ever been the same since Jongin anway.

With a soft smile, he answers, “Yes.”

Chanyeol stares at him as if expecting him to say something more. “You’ve never told me about your love interests.”

“That’s because I never had one.” he explains. “Until recently.” By recently, he means last year.

Chanyeol snorts. “You’re fucking with me.”

Obviously, he isn’t but he opts to shrug, not really wanting to explain much about it. Baby steps. Now that Chanyeol knows Jongin has a boyfriend and he, too, may or may not have someone, then maybe he’d be able to put two and two together. “Why did you ask?”

“Love is a complicated thing, don’t you think?”

“How so?”

“It’s only fun when feelings are reciprocated. And even then, the possibility of breaking up is always there.”

“That’s one way to look at it.”

“And the other way?”

“Why?” Kyungsoo stares at him, his eyes questioning. “Are you, perhaps, involved in some unrequited love?”

“No, idiot. Those are just my thoughts. Anyway, you hungry? Let’s order takeout then we can check your lyrics out when we’re done.”

Just like that, the subject is dropped.

  
  
  
  
  


“What happened to the lyrics you penned before? That was fine.”

Kyungsoo twirls the pen in his fingers and shrugs. “Fine isn’t _great_. Is this one bad?”

“No, no. _This_ is great. Just can’t believe you scrapped the whole thing out.”

“It sounded pretentious.” he admits.

The lyricist in him wanted to show off and use as much flowery words as he could, although that only left him highly unsatisfied. It ended up being just a song with fancy lyrics and barely conveyed emotions. He hated it. Hated it to the extent that scrapping off the entire thing made him feel better. He remembers how refreshing it actually felt to be staring at a blank piece of paper ready to be filled out not just with words, but declarations of love, devotion, and passion.

He remembers that Facetime video call with Jongin last night, how he stared fondly the moment Jongin’s face filled up the screen sporting the beautiful smile that’s seemingly ever present on his face when they’re together. He didn’t mind how Jongin went on and on about his day, complaining about professors and the unnecessary assignments they’ve been giving students despite knowing they’re all busy with the upcoming recital. As the saying goes, Jongin could talk all day and Kyungsoo wouldn’t get tired of hearing it.

Whilst Jongin continued to fill him in about his quote, unquote, crappy day, Kyungsoo found his hand gliding over the paper, pen moving faster than ever as he wrote and wrote, Jongin’s voice serving as his music— his favourite kind. The more he wrote, the more satisfied he felt. It isn’t just a song, he thinks when he’s done. It is a love letter. One that holds a promise. A promise he would so gladly keep.

The love he has for Jongin runs so, so deep even he is overwhelmed by it sometimes. Things he never imagined he would do, words he never would have uttered, he would willingly do so for Jongin. All for Jongin. Always for Jongin.

“It sounds like you’re in love.” Kyungsoo only smiles at his best friend.

He truly is.

  
  
  
  
  


“Baekhyun and I are dating.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hide his surprise even if he tries. “Is this what you couldn’t tell me yesterday?” Chanyeol doesn’t respond and instead settles down in the seat next to him. Their first period hasn’t even started and Chanyeol’s already giving him a lot to think about. “Since when?”

“For some time.”

His mind goes back to the day when Baekhyun sat with them at lunch. He never noticed anything out of the ordinary. Anything that would hint at them dating. But then again, he was too preoccupied with his panicked thoughts to notice anything else.

“I didn’t know you like Baek.” he teases with a smile, lightly nudging him on the side. “But congratulations!” He looks at Chanyeol, expecting to be nudged back, but his best friend only stares at him with that same unreadable look on his face. “What?” That seems to have snapped Chanyeol out from his stupor and Kyungsoo finds himself being enveloped in a hug by his smiling best friend.

  
  
  
  
  


Lunch is a pleasant affair.

Baekhyun used to join them occasionally, but now that he and Chanyeol are dating, it seems like he’s become a permanent addition to their table. Kyungsoo is ecstatic. Not only does his best friend have a love life, but he could now claim the spot beside Jongin. He could finally sit beside his boyfriend without making it look weird. That is certainly why he couldn’t fight the grin off his face as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

“Why are you grinning like that?” He hears Jongin ask.

Doing a quick table scan, he checks if anyone is paying any attention to them. When no one is, even Sehun and Yifan are surprisingly engaged in a conversation, he grins at Jongin. “Just pleased with our new seating arrangement, Jonginnie.” The nickname slips but Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in himself to care. It’s just a nickname anyway. If anyone asks, he could call them something similar if that would make them leave him alone. Jongin nods, muttering a soft _okay_ before going back to his food. Feeling more like a brave soldier, he reaches out to squeeze Jongin’s arm just because.

“Hyung?” The grin seems to have found a permanent residence on Kyungsoo’s face. He’s sure his cheeks would give him shit later. “You’re good at English, right?” He nods lightly, not sure where his boyfriend is getting at. “Would you help me study for finals? I’m kind of at a loss because I’m always tired from practice to listen to the prof properly so I’m lagging behind.”

The stupid grin is immediately replaced with a frown. This is news to him. Jongin hasn’t mentioned anything about falling behind in a class. “Yes yes, I will.” he says without much thought. Jongin does not even have to ask him. He could throw his English textbook at Kyungsoo and he’d write a hundred ten-thousand word essays for him.

“Great! I finish practice at around eight." Of course, Kyungsoo already knows that. “Should we do it at your place or mine?” Kyungsoo would snort at the implication if not for everyone else around them.

“Mi—”

“Ours.” The couple looks at Chanyeol, evidently surprised that he’s actually listening to their supposed to be private conversation. “I have to discuss things about the song with Kyungsoo too.”

  
  
  
  
  


“You think he knows we could hear him outside?”

All cuddled up in Jongin’s bed, Kyungsoo only hums in response, feeling incredibly sated by having Jongin’s arms wrapped around him. As it turns out, Jongin doesn’t need help in English. He could manage just fine. It’s only a ploy to have Kyungsoo all to himself. Everything is going according to his boyfriend’s plan until the said boyfriend’s brother started pacing back and forth the hallway as if his footsteps aren’t loud enough.

“Chanyeol is so paranoid.” Kyungsoo comments, burying his face deeper in the taller man’s broad chest. Ah, to have Jongin like this is truly wonderful. “He probably thinks I’m corrupting you or something.”

“I didn’t think putting all those bunched up blankets in the door gaps would actually muffle sounds from inside my room.”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t kick the door down and find out what you’ve done.” he responds with a soft chuckle.

“What does he have to discuss with you? He’s rudely cutting off my time with you.”

He pinches Jongin’s nipple playfully earning a squeak from the other. “Probably the guide song I have yet to record.”

“Didn’t you spend the whole night working on that?”

“On the song itself, yeah. We had to tweak a few things so we didn’t get everything done. Our professor wants a studio version of the song we’ll produce so things are more hectic than it usually is.”

Silence lingers for a brief moment before Jongin speaks again, “Why don’t you sing it instead? I love your voice, hyung.”

“Jongdae needs extra credit. And he’s got such a great voice. Much better than mine. Well, I mean he’s majoring in Vocal Performance so that’s not surprising.”

“Debatable.”

“How so?”

“He’s not _you_. So that’s that.”

Kyungsoo snorts.

  
  
  
  
  


“How did the tutoring go?” Chanyeol asks once Kyungsoo steps foot inside his room.

“Do your legs ache from pacing back and forth?” he retorts, and laughs when a glare is sent his way. “Relax. I did nothing to your precious brother. You can ask him if you want but he’s taking a nap. Told me to wake him up for dinner.”

“What are you his butler?”

Kyungsoo only shrugs, not too turned off by the idea. “So, do you want to talk about the recording?”

“Yeah, actually, I need to finalise our schedule so practices wouldn’t clash with our and Jongdae’s classes.” He nods in understanding, watching his best friend furiously tapping on his iPad screen. “So, JD said he’s usually free after five except for Tuesdays and Thursdays because of his part time job.”

“I can’t believe he lets you call him JD.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “He doesn’t mind. Said he could get used to it like a stage name for when he decides to take on a singing career.”

“Fair enough."

The next hour is spent readjusting their schedules and arguing over which weekend is better. Kyungsoo says Sunday because Saturdays are spent with Jongin, although he doesn’t tell him that. Chanyeol, on the other hand, thinks Saturday would be the better option because Sunday is family day which he apparently spends with none other than Jongin, of course, since their parents live in a different city.

Chanyeol is rather intense about it that Kyungsoo doesn’t press further. “Saturday then," he says in defeat. “Not this Saturday though. I have somewhere to be.”

“You have a date or something?”

“Or something.” Somehow, the smile on Chanyeol’s face is quite unsettling. He doesn’t dwell on it, though. “What do you want for dinner? Jongin told me he wants chicken.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes saying he’s not even surprised at his brother’s choice. “How about I order the chicken and you order _galbi_ for us?”

“You in the mood for ribs?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s your favourite isn’t it?”

Chanyeol coos at him. “Aw, Soo. How thoughtful of you.”

He chuckles, throwing a pillow at the taller male who groans as it hits him square on the face. “We’re getting your brother’s favourite. It’s just fair to get yours too.”

“How come I get to pay the more expensive one?” Chanyeol whines.

“Like I said, it’s _your_ favourite. Deal with it.”

The pair transfers to the living room as they wait for their food, sitting side by side on the couch as they watch a rerun of some variety show. It’s not really funny in Kyungsoo’s opinion, but it’s either that or a night time drama about mistresses and revenge. He’s had enough of infidelity on television.

It doesn’t take long for the doorbell to ring, Kyungsoo automatically getting up. “I’ll wake Jongin up.” he announces, about to turn on his heel when Chanyeol grabs him on the wrist. “Yeah?”

“I’ll wake him up.” The grip on his wrist tightens slightly as Chanyeol says it. “You go get the food.”

The action amuses Kyungsoo. He’s always been Jongin’s de facto alarm clock during dinner. Chanyeol had grumpily given him the position years ago claiming his brother sleeps like a log (which he actually does), and spending half an hour trying to get him out of dreamland is pretty much a waste of time when he could be doing something productive.

Not in the mood to argue, he hums in affirmation and pads down the hallway to answer the door. When he comes back to the living room, his groggy boyfriend is already sitting on the couch, unruly bedhead, puffy eyes and all. It’s such an adorable sight that it takes all of his willpower to not reach out and shower his face with kisses.

The plastic bags are snatched away from him. He makes a face at Chanyeol who sticks his tongue out at him. “Didn’t take too long to wake him up, no?”

“Whatever, Soo.”

As Chanyeol skips away to the dining table, he approaches Jongin, his mind already working on an excuse if Chanyeol gets suspicious. With the taller man’s back turned against them, Kyungsoo uses the opportunity to hastily run his hands through the bird’s nest his boyfriend calls hair. Jongin sleepily looks up at him, a lazy smile on his face. Feeling brave, Kyungsoo glances at Chanyeol and when he sees him struggling with the box, he quickly leans down to give Jongin a chaste and soundless peck on the lips. The gesture surprises the younger male, but it makes him grin nonetheless. He then taps Jongin’s nose with a finger before dragging himself to the dining room to put his best friend out of his misery.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was alright. the next part is almost halfway done btw :) kudos and comments are appreciated. thank you!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/heephrodisiac)


End file.
